Power amplifiers working in a wide dynamic range or wide frequency span may produce a distorted amplified signal due to the non-linearity of their amplification attributes (also known as transfer function). This non-linearity may limit the output power of the power amplifier or distort the output signal, or both.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.